Paths Untaken
by Shadow-of-Roses
Summary: While returning from training, the Seigaku regulars find themselves lost a very unfamiliar forest. Now they must rely on one another in order to survive. TezukaxFujixRyoma


**TITLE: EverGreen**

**Author:** Shadow-of-Roses

**Rating:** M

**Warnings: **Possible Yaoi

**Pairings: **Possible TezukaxFujixRyoma

**SUMMARY:** While returning from a strenuous training camp, the Seigaku regulars find themselves lost a very unfamiliar forest. Now they must rely on one another in order to survive. TezukaxFujixRyoma.

Notes- this story is more of a story on the side that I'm working on while writing my latest plot bunny. When I post my main story My Shadows Shadow, please check it out.



The warm glow of the suns brilliant light filtered into the clearing peaking promiscuously through the leaves of the trees and splayed purposely down on the pale face of a dark haired boy. The boy laid sprawled uncaringly on the ground, his amber eyes closed and a peacefully serene expression morphed on his face. It was the perfect picture of tranquility that surrounded Ryoma.

"He looks peaceful," muttered an ever smiling Fuji. "I almost hate having to disturb him."

"You'll do it anyway." A commanding voice told him stoically. Startled Fuji turned around, his shoulder brushing up against the chest of his Tennis captain.

"Tezuka." He greeted.

Tezuka tilted his head in acknowledgement. He wasn't one for showing too many emotions, and preferred to keep an emotionless mask on most of the time. He pushed back a few strands of hair that brushed in front of his face. "You were taking too long, Ryusaaki- Sensei sent me to hurry you along. The bus driver seems restless."

"Did she?" Fuji asked amused by his coach's impatience.

Tezuka answered him with an intense gaze.

"I see." Fuji smiled wider as he felt the air shift slightly and he turned abruptly, he hand snatching out and grasping a soda can that had come hurtling towards him. "It would seem that I needn't burden myself with the task of waking up young Echizen after all, Neh, Echizen?"

The boy in question scowled sitting up indignantly. "Mada mada dane Fuji-sempai."

Fuji tilted his head, a slightly mocking tone entering his voice as he spoke. "Eh, Echizen, have you ever thought about another catch phrase, it seems inappropriate in most situations, does it not?"

Fuji quickly moved to the side to avoid a speeding tennis ball.



Kikumaru Eiji was a hyper boy by nature. He had random moments when he even felt too sugar high, that however never detoured him from being himself. And right now, that self was all over the place.

"Neh, Oishi, are we going home now? Neh, Neh?" He asked animatedly. They had been at the training camp for weeks now, tiredly running drills day in and day out for their slave driver coach. Kikiumaru could still remember his happiness as Ryusaaki-sensei had suddenly announced the trip home from the training camp of hell.

Oishi sheepishly tried to calm down his doubles partner, attempting to rain in his sweltering energy. "Calm down Eiji," he said trying to grab the redheads shoulders in vain.

"Oishi, Oishi, No No nya, can't catch me." He teased bouncing out of the way of the questing hands. When Oishi made no move go after him, he pouted. Kikumaru wanted to play. It had been so long since he had just joked around uncaringly, he feared he may have forgotten how. There was only one person who could cure his desire for attention, where was Ochibi?

Eiji skipped to the back of the bus and plopped himself down next to a napping Ryoma. "Ochibi! Wake up I want to talk!" he shouted trying to urge the younger boy to awaken.

Said boy promptly turned to the side and snored louder. Eiji frowned his energy not yet depleted, and shook the boys shoulder violently. "So mean Ochibi, don't ignore your sempai," he whined. Eiji

Ryoma screwed his face up in vexation purposefully batting the doubles player's hands away.

"Nya! Ochibi. Wakeup or no more free burgers for you or Momo-chan."

"Oi!" A defensive voice shouted from up front. "Why must I suffer because Echizen is being a cocky brat."

"Your just as cocky as he is." A second voice replied.

"Who invited you into this conversation Snake!" A disgruntled Momo ground out between clenched teeth.

"Fsshhhh."

"Damn you Kaidoh."

Taka shook his head. "You two should stop fighting so much." He whispered unsurely.

Fuji, seeing a chance for entertainment shoved a racket into the future chef's hands.

"BURNING. NO FIGHTING, NO FIGHTING BABY!"

Taka jumped up from his seat beside Fuji and positioned himself between Kaidoh and Momoshiro who were in each other's faces in the buses aisle.

Kikumaru watched this with minor interest before turning back to trying to wake the youngest member of their team.

"Ochibi! Wake up!"

Ryoma shook his head and pulled his cap over his eyes. "Mada mada dane Kikumaru-sempai."

Fuji smiled as he turned around to face them. "I thought we agreed, Echizen, that you needed a new catch phrase."

Ryoma glared sleepily at the other boy.

"Saa, Fuji-Sempai," he said with an arrogant smirk.

Fuji lost the confident smile that usually graced his lips. "Now don't go around stealing others." He said.

Kikumaru tilted his head to the right and placed his fingers on his chin. "You two are weird!" he exclaimed.

Ryoma snorted, "Can I sleep now Kikumaru-sempai?" He asked in exasperation. Ryoma wasn't happy about his sleep being disturbed. He was a growing boy after all sleep was important. Why was it his sempai's never got that? Peace and quiet, was it such a foreign word to the older boys?

Ryoma let his eyes drift around the chaotic bus. Momo, Taka, and Kaidoh Sempai's were engaged in a three way tug a war. Fuji was clapping happily watching them, Kikumaru had given up on his stubborn quest to get his attention and was jumping on Oishi repeatedly. Inui was contentedly taking down notes. When his eyes landed on Tezuka, however, he smiled. The usually stoic captain, with no emotions ever showing on his face, was sleeping soundly. He had his head lolled to the side enjoying a peaceful nap without being disturbed by the ruckus.

Ryoma shook his head. "You're all so far behind." He muttered.

"No," a voice chimed from beside him. "That phrase won't do either it's just like your previous."

Ryoma felt his eyebrow twitch as he responded. "You're not too bright are you Sempai."

Fuji scrunched his face up. He could answer Echizen with a simple 'Saa' but playing with the younger boy was just too much fun, he had the cutest reactions when provoked.

Ryoma chose to ignore the mocking look Fuji was sending him and leaned his head against the buses grimy window. He didn't really care if the window was dirty but instead was busy wishing for his endearing little cat and the warm bed he knew was waiting for him at home. He watched as telephone poles past by and belatedly realized that they seemed to be going by faster than they had before. He also noticed Fuji's eyes opening.

"Saa, Tezuka," He said tapping the taller boy on his shoulders. "Do we seem to be moving faster then the speed limit?"

Ryoma watched as Tezuka slowly began to awaken and gaze out at the blurring scenes presented by the window. "Ryuusaki- Sensei," he muttered, "why are we going so fast."

Their Sensei shrugged directing the question at the bus driver.

"I'm not exactly sure," he told them. "…but I don't think the drive is working right."

"Well then put on the breaks." She said.

The bus driver looked at them nervously. "I know the breaks aren't working."

All hell broke loose.

"Whaaaat!" Momo screamed.

Kaidoh and Taka cast each other frightened looks, and Kikumaru grabbed Oishi's hand.

Ryoma stayed where he was looking over at Inui, who he hoped would have some idea of what to do, but all the data-player did was take off his glasses and stare blankly ahead, as did Fuji, and Tezuka. Ryoma soon found out why.

Outside the front window, they were speeding towards a railing, and Ryoma realized tardily that that were driving on a cliff. A very high cliff.

The driver tried to turn the bus but they were going to fast, the bus crashed into the metal of the railing and skid along it for a second. Before leaning over the railing, looking as though it might fall, no one moved. The bus stayed that was teetering over the edge of the cliff for a minute before plunging over it and into the forest below.



End chapter one of EverGreen.


End file.
